In one aspect, the present invention relates to force transmitting members and more particularly to cam followers for use in conjunction with internal combustion engines.
In another aspect the invention relates to a member formed by welding together materials having significantly different carbon and other alloy percentage compositions and also to methods of welding heat treated hardenable members to mild steel members.